His Big Brother
by ElementalFire804
Summary: Tadashi had always been there for Hiro over the years. And he'd been many things. But above them all, Tadashi had always been Hiro's big brother.


**Hey guys. Okay this is my first story on here, so please be gentle. I had a lot of fun writing this (also there were a few tears here and there), so I hope you enjoy reading it. Now, without further ado, here is** ** _"His Big Brother"_** **.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Big Hero 6 or any of it's characters**

 _Five-year-old Hiro Hamada stomped up the stairs to his and his brother's room. He was upset. Today had been his first day of kindergarten and he had been excited to make friends. Only no one wanted to play with him._

 _He opened his bedroom door and slammed it as hard as he could behind him, though it was barely enough to close the door completely, let alone accomplish the loud slamming noise the child had been hoping for. He jumped onto his bed and threw his book-bag on the floor._

 _His older brother, Tadashi, looked over from his side of the room, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He got up from his bed, where he had been quietly doing his homework, and approached the younger Hamada._

 _"Hiro, what's wrong?" He asked, slightly concerned._

 _Hiro took a deep breath, "Everyone else in my class already had friends from preschool. Nobody else wanted to make new friends, so I didn't have anyone to play with and I had to sit at a table all by myself."_

 _A pout settled on his face as he turned to look at the wall._

 _"I'm sorry, Hiro. That does sound like a pretty bad day, huh?" Tadashi replied, but there was no change in Hiro's attitude._

 _Tadashi thought for a moment, coming up with an idea that made a smile spread across his face._

 _"How about we play a game?"_

 _Hiro turned slightly to his brother, "What kind of game?"_

 _"Whatever game you want."_

 _Hiro spun around, a huge grin forming on his small face._

 _"Can we build a robot?" The five-year-old asked excitedly._

 _"Of course we can," Tadashi answered happily, standing up and pulling his brother through their bedroom door._

 _Once they entered the garage, they immediately got to work._

 _"What kind of robot?" Tadashi asked._

 _"One that can shoot lasers out of it's eyes and has rocket boots and wings on it's back that can go in and out!" He listed._

 _Tadashi nodded and the two boys got to work._

 _That was Dashi, his best friend._

* * *

 _Eight-year-olds were reckless. They didn't know that their actions could ever possibly get them injured. And Hiro Hamada was no different, genius or not. And that was how he ended up with a skinned knee from trying to ride his bike down the steep hill in the Sanfransokyo Park._

 _Tears streamed down his face as he wailed for his brother. Dashi would know how to fix it. Dashi knew how to fix everything. That was what he did. And when Tadashi came he did just that._

 _He picked Hiro up and carried him over to the nearest park bench. Once Hiro was seated, Tadashi examined the wound._

 _"Look Hiro, it isn't even that bad," Tadashi said in the gentle voice he used whenever Hiro was upset._

 _He showed Hiro the wound and it was nothing more than a small scrape on his knee. Dashi was right, it wasn't that bad. Of course Dashi was right. Dashi was always right._

 _The older boy walked away for a few moments and when he came back, he had neosporin and two band-aids in his hands. Tadashi sat in front of his younger brother and squeezed a bit of the medicine onto his finger._

 _"Now this is going to sting a little okay," He explained to Hiro._

 _Hiro nodded, signaling that Tadashi could apply the gooey substance, and screwed his eyes shut in anticipation of it._

 _Once Tadashi had stuck both band-aids on the wound, Hiro opened up his eyes and looked at his injured limb. His face broke out into a smile when he saw the small, colorful gummy bears that covered his bandages._

 _He pointed happily at the pictures of the candied bears and gave a small, delighted giggle, causing Tadashi to chuckle silently._

 _"Thank you, Dashi," The little boy said gleefully, giving the older one a hug.  
_

 _Tadashi ruffled Hiro's hair is response,"You're welcome, knucklehead."_

 _And as Hiro ran back out to his bike to try and conquer the hill once more, he thought about how much like a parent Dashi was to him_

 _And it was true, that's basically what Dashi was, his parent._

* * *

 _At eleven-years-old Hiro Hamada had intellectually surpassed most children his age, and he was already attending high school. Hiro was thrilled for his first day at his new school. He couldn't wait to learn something that would actually challenge his high intelligence. He wore a bright smile on his face as he walked through the front doors of the high school, his brother at his side._

 _"So Hiro, how are you feeling?" Tadashi asked._

 _"Excited," the boy replied, unable to wipe the large grin off of his face._

 _His brother chuckled at his enthusiasm and walked over to his locker, parting ways with Hiro as he did the same. Entering his combination and quickly shoving all the belongings that he didn't need for class into his locker, Hiro shut the large door and hurried on his way to homeroom._

 _As he walked into the classroom, he took a seat at the very front, waiting for the other students to arrive so his teacher could take attendance. Once most of the seats were filled his teacher began to call out names._

 _"Thomas Avery."_

 _"Here."_

 _"Maya Austin."_

 _And the teacher continued to call out names, before finally arriving at Hiro's._

 _"Hiro Hamada," He called._

 _"Here."_

 _Hiro could hear snickering in the back of the room, though he was not sure what they thought was so funny._

 _Then he heard, "What kind of name is Hero?"_

 _"A stupid one, that's what," and the laughing grew louder._

 _Hiro rolled his eyes and turned around to face the perpetrators, "For your information, it's a Japanese name meaning generous and tolerant, which is probably why I'm not offended by your poor excuse for an insult."_

 _The whole class erupted into laughter at his comment as the two boys fell silent, even the teacher was trying to hold in his chuckle._

 _Once the bell rang everyone raced for the door while Hiro walked behind them. He made his way to his first class of the day, Honors Biology, all the way across the school._

 _"Fantastic," Hiro muttered sarcastically as he began his trek to first period._

 _Halfway to his destination he was stopped by someone. Correction, make that two someones. The two boys from homeroom who he'd made fools of. And they looked angry._

 _"Well this day just keeps getting better and better," He mumbled under his breath as he looked up at the two older boys, pasting on an extremely fake smile, "How can I help you fellas?"_

 _Where were all his witnesses?_

 _"You made us look like idiots," The larger one said._

 _"Well I don't think you needed any help there," Hiro replied smartly._

 _"That's it!" The second boy fumed, raising his fist in preparation to hit Hiro. Luckily Hiro was quicker than him and was able to dodge his fist easily. Though he wasn't so lucky in dodging his foot, which ended with him landing on the floor._

 _The first boy pulled back his foot as if to kick Hiro in the stomach but a shout stopped him, "Hey!"_

 _Hiro looked to where the voice had come from and sighed in relief. It was Tadashi. His brother walked up to the bullies, who he was a good foot taller than, and gave them the most intimidating look Hiro had ever seen._

 _Hiro knew that Tadashi would never hurt someone, except for in extreme circumstances, and he thought that this qualified as one of those extreme circumstances._

 _Both boys' eyes widened to the size of saucers and they turned around and ran as fast as their chubby legs would carry them._

 _Tadashi helped his little brother up from his position on the ground and looked him over for injuries, "Are you okay? Did they hurt you? I'll kill them."_

 _"Hey, calm down they just pushed me down. I'm fine, stop being such a mother hen."_

 _"Sorry," Tadashi said sheepishly._

 _"It's fine. If it hadn't been for you, I would probably be a blood stain on the floor," Hiro joked._

 _But he knew it was true. Because that was Tadashi, his hero._

* * *

Hiro sat on the ground in front of the gray headstone, Tadashi's headstone, remembering all those good times.

Those things were all Tadashi. That's what his brother was to him.

He looked to the grave marker and his eyes began to sting with tears.

"Why did you do it? Why did you have to go in there? Didn't you know how much I would miss you?" He choked back a sob as tears streamed down his face.

And Hiro missed him more than words could describe. Because he had lost more than just his family member.

He had lost his best friend. His parent. His hero. And, above all else, His Big Brother.


End file.
